Have Fun in Hell
by Harmony Sunsinger
Summary: My collection of Naraku/Sesshomaru drabbles from inuromp. Naraku and Sesshomaru were partner yakuza for seven years - now, all of that's about to change. Warning: Will contain both yaoi and het relationships.
1. For Nothing

Title: For Nothing

Author: Sun

Rating: Mature

Genre: AU, Angst, Action

Prompt: Crunchy 9: Down and Dirty

Pairing: Naraku/Sesshomaru

Word Count: 300

Summary: "It's been a good run, old friend. But there's only room for one of us in this syndicate…"

Shots rang out, echoing through the large, dark foyer. Naraku heaved a heavy sigh; he needed to pull himself together. It was difficult; his mind was too full of satisfied sighs and fingers working their way along bare, pale skin. Sesshomaru was a real beauty, and the gunman was sorry that it came to this.

He lifted his cigarette to his lips, well aware that the damned thing was nearly finished. "Piece of shit," he mumbled as his Berretta jammed up again; it was an old gun, but it had been faithful to him these past seven years.

He leaned against the quickly crumbling wall as the other gang member continued firing. Closing his eyes, he became overwhelmed with emotions that he didn't normally feel in situations such as these. He was Naraku, the Swooping Spider. He didn't have a heart. Without a heart, you couldn't feel, you couldn't care – you couldn't love.

Naraku sneered again as Sesshomaru's cool, aloof face popped into his head once more. "Cocky bastard," he fumed, shoving his hand into his back pocket. His palm rested against the grip of his hidden Derrenger; the same fingers he had used to please his partner just the night before wrapped around the trigger, sliding it silently out of its denim hiding place. Looking over the slim, sleek design of the handgun, Naraku took but a moment to admire the way the silver glinted maliciously in the dim light from the street.

"It's been a good run, old friend. But there's only room for one of us in this syndicate…" Whirling around, he took aim.

Met with a disgruntled-looking Sesshomaru, Naraku paused – a possibly deadly decision.

But the taller male only regarded him with emotional, amber eyes, a rarity in and of itself.

"Again – thanks for nothing, Naraku…"


	2. You're Harder to Crack Than a SpeakEasy

Title: You're Harder to Crack Than a Speak-Easy

Author: Sun

Rating: Mature

Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Smut

Prompt: Crunchy 5: Sweat It Out

Word Count: 300

Summary: Such a gorgeous specimen, as always… _And to think I didn't want to partner up with you in the beginning_…

A/N: Mood inspired by a medley of Cowboy of Bebop and "I Miss You" by Blink 182. ^_^ Title credited to lj user="lovers_rhapsody"; she doesn't always makes sense, but what she says normally makes for awesome fic titles. 33

_What an arrogant son of a bitch you've become_, Naraku mused, watching every one of Sesshomaru's tiniest movements. Such a gorgeous specimen, as always… _And to think I didn't want to partner up with you in the beginning_…

He stepped back, dropping his hand, still clenching his gun, to his side, and he let himself freefall into memories:

_Brown eyes watched him closely as he entered the _oyabun_'s private room; only the most trusted of the _yakuza_ were allowed here, so close to the boss. Naraku took great pride in his seat at Satoru-sama's right hand, as his _wakagashira. _As the Swooping Spider came forward slowly, his crimson eyes remained on the youth bowing respectfully before Satoru-sama._

"_Ah," Satoru said, remaining seated; he smiled at Naraku as the _yakuza_ bowed at the waist before standing straight once more, throwing another heated look at the newcomer's direction. "You have arrived. Naraku, this is Taisho Sesshomaru – my new _shateigashira. _Sesshomaru, this is Onigumo Naraku, my _wakagashira. _The two of you will be working quite closely together."_

_Sesshomaru sat up straight, giving Naraku a cool once-over; the older man sneered in his direction. "No disrespect meant, boss," he said to Satoru, "but where'd you find the pup?"_

_Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, and, with a nod of permission from Satoru-sama, he rose swiftly and smoothly to his feet; the motion vaguely reminded Naraku of a _geisha_. Smirking, he couldn't help his next thought_, he's as pretty as one too, eh?

_He knew that it was only a matter of time before the kid gave up; _yakuza _life was tough if you weren't absolutely dedicated to it and the family. Sesshomaru would give up real soon – all the spider needed to do was wait it out._

_How was he to know it'd be so damn difficult?_


	3. Trade That Gunpowder Scent for Sex

Title: Trade That Gunpowder Scent for Sex and Cigarettes

Author: Sun

Prompt: Crunchy 11: I Spy

Pairing: Naraku/Sesshomaru

Rating: Adult+

Genre: AU, Angst, Smut, Comedy

Word Count: 300

Summary: Romance is neither their strong point nor their weakness.

Warnings: Implied non-consensual (sex used as punishment).

A/N: This is from my AU where Naraku and Sesshomaru are continuously feuding partners in a crime syndicate (Have Fun in Hell). I'm trying for topping-from-bottom here. Lemme know if it works, please and thank you.

Naraku hissed loudly as Sesshomaru shoved his bare chest harder against the cold car hood. The sound of gravel shuffling across the asphalt was all he could hear for a moment – and then the swordsman let out a loud grunt as he entered the gunman, taking him quickly and forcefully from behind.

Crimson eyes widened briefly before squeezing shut once more, and he gasped, fingers clawing mercilessly at the smooth black paint on the hood. "M-more!" he whispered, his dick throbbing at Sesshomaru's hand crawling up the goosebump-ridden planes of his stomach.

Choking back gasp after gasp of unshared ecstasy, Naraku growled at Sesshomaru, who was entirely too silent. "Tell me you like it, pretty boy," the gunman growled over his shoulder.

"Hn."

Naraku gritted his teeth against the cold. "Come on," he grunted, releasing his head back and shutting his eyes. All he did with Sesshomaru was _feel_, and it felt _so fucking good_… "Tell me you like fucking me, priss."

The younger _yakuza _only grunted in response; Naraku didn't want his noises, he wanted the fucker's _words_! As snow started to fall around them, he smirked suddenly, hunching his back and shoving his firm ass into Sesshomaru's groin.

A shiver ripped through him at the pretty boy's reaction; his hand left Naraku's taut stomach, grasping his shoulder firmly and thrust him into the harsh, unforgiving body of the car. Fingernails and teeth nipped at his tender skin, and Naraku's eyes widened at Sesshomaru's softly spoken confession:

"_This Sesshomaru wants to trade that gunpowder scent for sex and cigarettes_."

His climax tore through him alongside a shiver, the two reactions intertwining and exploding within him. Naraku threw himself back, into Sesshomaru, as the boy continued bucking into him, burying himself within somewhere new and beautiful.

Panting heavily, Naraku smirked.


	4. Call Me Something Infamous, You Bastard

Title: Call Me Something Infamous, You Bastard

Author: Sun

Prompt: Crunchy 2: Perfect Pet Name

Pairing: Naraku/Sesshomaru

Rating: Older Teen

Genre: AU, Angst, Smut, Comedy

Word Count: 300

Summary: Intimate play can be found in even the most unlikely places…

A/N: Another chapter in my AU "Have Fun in Hell," where Naraku and Sesshomaru are constantly feuding partners in a crime syndicate.

Sesshomaru's fingertips traced invisible circles and spirals on Naraku's back; the gunman was sitting up in bed, staring at the wall. His mind was whirring with possibilities and probabilities.

He turned slightly to look at his partner and caught sight of them in the mirror against the door. They were quite the odd pair; Sesshomaru's silver mane fanned out across the nude color of the sheets, while his own inky locks spilled across them, covering them with their darkness. The cold color of the swordsman's porcelain skin was only matched by his cool expression, both of which were easily offset by Naraku's dark stare and olive skin tone.

Golden eyes narrowed as Naraku's smirk deepened.

"_Kawaii Koinu_?"

Sesshomaru snorted, a very uncharacteristic sound. It made Naraku smile. "And what, pray tell, makes you envision a _puppy_ when thinking of this Sesshomaru?"

Naraku shrugged.

Sesshomaru glared, a hint of annoyed heat entering his eyes for the first time that evening. Naraku feigned astonishment. "All right, all right," he said, laughing. "Prissy Puppy?"

A slow, unimpressed blink was his only reply.

A part deep within Naraku gained true pleasure at getting a rise from the younger male. "What?" he asked, his tone quite clearly stating that he was the epitome of innocence. "You don't like that one either?"

Another blink. "You have retained the word 'puppy.' This Sesshomaru does not approve."

Naraku grinned. "But you approve of the 'prissy' part?"

Sliding onto his knees, Sesshomaru maintained constant eye contact with his partner and prey, pressing closer against his front until boy and man were nose to nose. He whispered against the older _yakuza_'s lips, "Call me something infamous, you bastard."

Mesmerized by his lover's intensity, Naraku remained frozen until Sesshomaru's lips pressed against his own. He melted.

"Yes, sir…"

Sesshomaru sneered. "Better."


	5. Tyranny's the Sincerest Form of Flattery

Title: Tyranny is the Sincerest Form of Flattery

Author: Sun

Prompt: Crunchy 6: Welcome Home

Pairing: Naraku/Sesshomaru

Rating: Adult

Genre: AU, Smut, Angst

Word Count: 300

Summary:

Warnings: Domestic Violence, Implied Non-Con

Sesshomaru glares at the broken door, splintered at the hinges. "You didn't have to kick it in," he scolded his partner and lover.

Naraku fumed from where he sat at the small table in the breakfast nook. "And you didn't have to go off and fuck a bitch when I'm off having a drink!"

Amber eyes narrowed. "Do not think to tell this Sesshomaru what to do."

The gunman rose, furious. Crossing the room in two short strides, his eyes came up to Sesshomaru's mouth, but he just tilted his head back and glared up into the priss's eyes. "I can tell you whatever the fuck I want! You are _my_ partner, _my_ lover – _my_ subordinate, you fuck!"

Sesshomaru's face twisted in anger, and he smacked Naraku hard across the face, primarily hitting him in the mouth. Naraku stood there, bent sideways for a moment, in shock before spinning around and tackling Sesshomaru. The men fell to the floor together, wrestling, and soon they're clothes lay in scattered heaps around the room. Naraku released a satisfied, victorious sigh as his cock squeezed into the boy's tight ass, and his stubby fingernails bit harshly into the sensitive skin of Sesshomaru's hips.

He cherished his lover's screams; he knew them to be a mixture of ecstasy and agony. "Cum for me, bitch!" he hollered, sure that those on the first floor could hear the two of them going at it. Naraku didn't care; the more that heard Sesshomaru was his, the better.

Thrusting harder and faster, Naraku felt both of their bodies coiling, tightening; something inside told him they would release together. Sesshomaru cried out as he came harder than ever before, filling with Naraku's seed.

Chuckling darkly, Naraku patted the boy's back comforting. "Just remember," he murmured. "You belong to me."


	6. A Dying Man's View on Love

Title: A Dying Man's View on Love

Author: Sun

Prompts: Crunchy 12: Ferocious, 13: Must I Beg?, and 15: Wildcard

Pairing: Naraku/Sesshomaru

Rating: Adult+

Genre: AU, Angst, Romance, Smut, Drama

Word Count: 900

Summary: Suddenly, Naraku was spun around and on his knees before he'd even realized that Sesshomaru was fully recovered. Grinning as the other man proceeded to rip and fumble at his torn and bloodied suit, Naraku's eyes glazed over with pride.

Warnings: Explicit Sex, Graphic Violence, Gore (if you're squeamish), Character Death

A/N: This one chapter was submitted in a three-parter to the contest com inuromp for its fall challenge. All three parts were then combined to make this one chapter. Each entry was 300 words even – all three combined make up 900 words exactly. Hope it flows well! ^_^

The look in Sesshomaru's eyes was what brought Naraku out of his memories. Instead of the cold arrogance that normally resided there, the gunman stared and stared – and all he found was warmth.

Naraku heaved a heavy, sedated sigh. "Jus' kill me already, _aiji_," he told Sesshomaru in a detached voice. Finally looking away from those moist, golden eyes, flashing with a new, desirable brilliance in the dim light, Naraku realized that he did have the strength to continue their fight.

"There is no place for you in the grave," the younger _yakuza_ told him quietly… sincerely. There was a pause – then, "_This Sesshomaru will not put you where you don't belong_."

Naraku's eyes shot up to focus on Sesshomaru; the bastard was sheathing his sword. It made a slow, ominous sound as it slid safely into its home, and the sight of Sesshomaru putting away his weapon filled Naraku with an unnatural fury. He threw his jammed Beretta against the floor, dashing at Sesshomaru with violence in mind.

Sesshomaru didn't even blink as his partner pulled his fist back and let it fly; there was a barely audible pop as Naraku's knuckles connected with Sesshomaru's jaw and cheek. The younger man stumbled backward, chuckling as he spit blood onto the dirty linoleum.

"That's the way, lover…"

Suddenly, Naraku was spun around and on his knees before he'd even realized that Sesshomaru was fully recovered. Grinning as the other man proceeded to rip and fumble at his torn and bloodied suit, Naraku's eyes glazed over with pride.

"Ya gonna gimme what fer, young'un?" he demanded softly but firmly, meeting the faint glimmer of gold that shone over his shoulder.

All he heard was an anticipatory grunt as he felt his lover's thick length fill him. Crimson eyes widened; shoulders shuddered.

Naraku shifted a little, met with Sesshomaru's harsh disapproval; it took the form of a snarl and a reprimanding nip to the shoulder. Unconsciously, Naraku whined, a sweetly high-pitched sound that brought Sesshomaru that much closer to climax. The younger man moved rhythmical inside of his lover, forcing Naraku to whine again – much louder, though.

"Do it again," Sesshomaru panted breathlessly against the bare skin of his partner's upper back. His lips lightly grazed the gunman's shoulder, and Naraku released another needy moan.

Pulling back and pushing his cock further into Naraku's puckered orifice, the swordsman let out a loud sigh.

At this point, Naraku's noises became louder and more frequent – but something inside Sesshomaru craved more. He wanted to be _filled_ with Naraku's sounds, to be _overcome _with them. The older man was so submissive beneath his touch; it occurred to Sesshomaru, finally, that he could force him to do just about whatever he wished.

He chose to start with the erotic noises. "Again," he murmured just loud enough for the other _yakuza_ to hear.

When silence reached his ears, Sesshomaru shoved himself harder into Naraku – who, in turn, howled at the top of his lungs. The wordless sound turned high-pitched as Sesshomaru continued to thrust as hard as he could into his lover; it broke off toward the end, becoming the most intense, beautiful whine he had ever heard.

Whatever it was inside Sesshomaru that made him behave this way around Naraku was stilled for a moment, satisfied temporarily with the throaty groans his lover was creating.

Suddenly, he was filled once more with that _need_, that _desire_ to be this hotshot _yakuza_'s master…

"Let me hear it again, Naraku-kun…" he purred.

Without hesitation, he thrust as deeply as he could, savoring the symphony that was his reward.

As Sesshomaru continued to fill him, Naraku collapsed to his knees, overcome with pain. He coughed harshly, blood spattering onto the dirty floor beneath them; Sesshomaru's barely audible gasp echoed in his ear. A familiar hand slid along his side until it found the wound.

"The bullet's in too deep," the younger man whispered heartbrokenly, his forehead falling against Naraku's shoulder as he, too, fell to his knees. He ceased his thrusting but remained buried deep within his lover, and the two men just stayed there, unable to move. Sesshomaru's mind raced as Naraku's slowly dimmed from blood loss. "Naraku-kun…" he murmured, his eyes trained on nothing at all as he thought, hard, on their predicament.

More coughing – more blood. "_Hai_, Sesshomaru?"

Something that felt suspiciously like wetness made its way down the swordsman's cheek, gathering at the place where his cheek met Naraku's shoulder. "Love isn't all there is to life – is it?"

Naraku turned his head, surprised by the question, and looked over his shoulder at Sesshomaru. The boy's eyes were moist and full of regret – and was that terror? Naraku's crimson eyes widened at the realization that his former partner was _afraid_ for him.

"Who told you it was?"

Sesshomaru just stared back at him, his face slowly freezing into its usual, emotionless mask. "My father." The tears slowly disappeared as he went on, "He left my mother and I for a whore when I was small." Finally, their eyes broke contact. "I have a half-brother – somewhere."

Naraku sighed as he felt his consciousness begin to collapse beneath him. "You should find him," he told the younger _yakuza_.

Sesshomaru shot him a surprised stare. "W-What?"

Naraku grinned; things were starting to go black. "I'd like for your pops to be right…" he slurred just before falling over.


	7. I Love It When You Try To Be a GrownUp

Title: I Love It When You Try To Be a Grown-Up

Author: Sun

Prompt: Crunchy 9 – Down and Dirty

Pairing: Naraku/Sesshomaru

Rating: Adult

Genre: AU, Smut, Romance, Angst

Word Count: 300

Summary: "You don't what it is to get your hands dirty with things that will never wash away."

Warnings: Touches on a somewhat _shouta_ note.

Naraku barked sharp laughter as he surveyed the mess the boy'd made. Golden irises barely glimmered past the mud and muck as Sesshomaru glared at him.

"You're a damned prick, you know," he said; Naraku only snickered, still grinning.

"You love it, boy."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he stood stock-still. "I am not a boy."

Naraku barely blinked. "You are compared to me," he said, turning and walking away.

"We're almost the same age, you know!"

The gunman stopped, turning slowly. The boy had come forward, trailing mud on the _oyabun_'s clean, hardwood floor; Naraku watched as he stepped closer, ignoring the mess he was making. Sesshomaru had wiped bits of brown mud from his cheeks, and Naraku could see that his face was turning a bright shade of red.

In a very boyish fashion, the skilled swordsman clenched his fists at both sides, glaring defiantly up at Naraku. "You're 26, and I'm only 20 – that's not as much difference as you make it out to be!" he hollered, glowering at the older _yakuza_ – his supposed "partner."

He blinked when he saw the look that had come across Naraku's face; the older man was staring down at the floor, his inky hair covering his eyes. A chill swept through the room, affecting Sesshomaru in particular. He realized that he didn't quite like it when Naraku wasn't smiling.

The gunman sighed as he stepped forward. Sesshomaru just stared at him with wide eyes. Naraku's hair moved out of his face as he leaned forward, his lips nearly brushing against Sesshomaru's ear; he shivered as Naraku whispered,

"You don't know what it is to get your hands dirty with things that will never wash away."

The older man pulled back, his eyes meeting the other's. "In my eyes, you're still a boy."


	8. Eyes on You, Hands on Me

Title: Eyes on You, Hands on Me

Author: Sun

Prompt: Crunchy 14 – Love Knot

Pairing: Naraku/Sesshomaru

Rating: Adult

Genre: AU, Smut, Romance, Angst

Word Count: 300

Summary: There was something so familiar yet so alien about the scene before him…

Warnings: Voyeurism, Masturbation, Explicit Sex.

He knew that this was just to get back at him for being seen out and about with Rin the other day – the prostitute-turned-syndicate-secretary was just too cute to turn down! And it had only been a simple lunch-date – nothing to get so worked up about!

And yet… As he watched through the crack in the bedroom door, his eyes widening with every thrust of his partner's hips, his breath catching with every gasp and shudder that Rin made, his hand crept slowly past the waistband of his _hakama_, and he found the stiff, throbbing cock that gasped and shuddered along with her.

There was something so familiar yet so alien about the scene before him… It felt like he was both home and only _looking_ at home, both simultaneously.

His fingers wrapped around his cock, and he gave it a good, hard pump. Shivering beneath the ministrations of his own hand, the _yakuza_ leaned forward, silently resting his forehead against the door as he listened; this close, he could smell them as well. He could smell their sweat, their sweet juices. He listened as their skin collided and slid along the other and itself, and all these thoughts and smells and sounds and sensations filled him until it _was_ him – it was him that was sighing and moaning and being loved beneath that beautiful, stern, heavy-handed male he dreamt of calling –

He jerked suddenly, his white cum spilling onto the back of his hand and staining the inside of his _hakama_. The smell of himself lingered, mixing with the scents that the two lovers were creating inside the bedroom.

He stood and walked down the hallway, making no sound as he went; his own bedroom was just down the corridor.

He could still hear her being loved by Naraku-kun.


	9. Narakukun

Title: Naraku-kun

Author: Sun

Prompt: Crunchy 6 – Staking My Claim

Pairing: Naraku/Sesshomaru

Rating: Adult+

Genre: AU, Smut, Angst

Word Count: 300

Summary: Sometimes it just takes words to turn an enemy into a friend.

Warnings: Graphic Violence, _Shouta_ undertones

A fist collided with Sesshomaru's left cheek right as he swept Naraku's bare feet out from underneath him. The two young men were covered with sweat and breathing hard; Sesshomaru was giving it to the older _yakuza_ hard as payback for the night spent with Rin.

"You took her just because _I_ wanted her," he accused in a low tone.

Naraku scoffed, smiling brightly, as he hopped backward, missing a blade to his gut by mere inches. "No, dear boy," he said condescendingly, a mischievous glint in his crimson eyes. "I'm afraid you have me pinned all wrong."

His words earned an angry growl. "That's _bullshit_, and you _know_ it!" Sesshomaru took another swipe at his partner, and Naraku dodged once again. The gunman shoved his hands into his pockets, mentally sighing. _There_, he though, _that's it_.

As Sesshomaru continued to come at him again and again, Naraku released a physical sigh. "No, no," he said in a low, berating voice, "you're going about this whole fighting thing wrong as well, my boy."

Finally, Sesshomaru had had enough. His golden eyes narrowed as he glared at the older man. "Stop calling me 'boy'!" he yelled, rushing the gunman. He threw down the sharpened knife in his hand and wrapped his fingers quickly around the hilt of the sword at his hip.

Suddenly, his momentum was completely stilled, and there was a slightly sweaty palm resting on the back of his hand, holding his blade within its sheath. Sesshomaru blinked with wide eyes, thoroughly startled by Naraku's agility. _I didn't even see him move_…

Naraku leaned close. "I took her because I wanted _you_," he murmured, gently releasing Sesshomaru.

The boy's breath caught. "_Naraku-kun_…" he whispered in disbelief.

The gunman laughed loudly. "Yes," he said, smiling. "Naraku-kun is just fine, _boy_."


	10. Don't Worry She's Been Dead Awhile

Title: Don't Worry – She's Been Dead Awhile

Author: Sun

Prompt: Crunchy 1 – Guess Who?

Pairing: Naraku/Sesshomaru

Rating: Adult+

Genre: AU, Smut, Romance, Angst

Word Count: 300

Summary: As her name left his lips, something deep inside Naraku broke suddenly.

Warnings: Gore (again, if you're squeamish), Mention of Character Death

A/N: Part of "Have Fun in Hell."

"Tell me a story."

Naraku barely turned his head to look at Sesshomaru. It had been three years since the two had become partners, and it had been just over two that they have been intimate. Sighing deeply, the gunman turned away from his paperwork to face the adorable young man sitting, cross-legged, in his unmade bed. Sesshomaru's long, silver hair was unusually unkempt, a scraggly mess from their entire day off being spent in the bed… and in the shower… and on the sofa… and on his desk…

As the older man's eyes lingered on the slim slope of Sesshomaru's bare hip, uncovered by pristine white sheets, he thought about what to say next.

"Well…" Memories rushed forward, and Naraku settled on a course of words. "Did anyone tell you yet that I used to be married?"

Sesshomaru blinked; Naraku knew that to be surprise. "What's her name?" he whispered.

The gunman smiled, genuinely amused. "Kikyou."

As her name left his lips, something deep inside Naraku broke suddenly – images and soft sounds flurried through his brain. Finally, they started to make sense – whispered love; normally clean, white tile stained dark with blood; a child screaming in fear and agony; the tight feeling that gathered in his chest as he fought his imminent break-down.

It had taken him less than a week to figure out the mystery that was Onigumo Kikyou's murder – and less than an hour for her husband to deliver justice.

As Naraku thought on all of this, he decided to take the short path when describing the long, intricate tale to his current lover and partner.

"I was married to her, and she died." Without a smile, Naraku turned away from Sesshomaru, resuming his work. "That's it."

The younger man just stared, eyes wide, heart beating wildly.


	11. Surprise Could Be My Middle Name

Title: Surprise Could Be My Middle Name

Author: Sun

Prompt: Crunchy 10 – Marathon Sex

Pairing: Naraku/Sesshomaru

Rating: Adult

Genre: AU, Smut, Angst, Drama

Word Count: 300

Summary: It seemed too good to be true…

Warnings: Explicit Sex

Something in Sesshomaru had been screaming at him for nearly a week straight that something was off in the syndicate. He and Naraku hadn't had a single request from the _oyabun_ or a single mission to go on – everything had been delegated to someone lower on the totem pole than the partners. The _oyabun_ put on a good front as the caring boss, wanting the two of them to have some actual time off together –

But it seemed too good to be true.

Nevertheless, Sesshomaru had never been one to allow his worries to stunt his libido; he and Naraku carried on with their sex life the same as they had for the past six years. Both males were absolutely ravenous, and the swordsman was trying purposely to tire his superior out.

As he plowed into Naraku, a smirk crossed his face. _I thought Kagura was insane when she and Rin approached me about the surprise party_, he thought as he forced more moans and screams from his older lover. _Turning thirty was tough for him – turning thirty-two may be a little much_.

The thought, for some reason, brought all the strange changes happening in the syndicate lately, and a chill settled over Sesshomaru, giving him goosebumps and shivers. His reaction to the cold, tight feeling in his chest caused Naraku to take notice of the change in the younger man's demeanor.

Smiling ruefully over his shoulder, Naraku's scarlet-colored eyes betrayed his intended mischief. "Is my boy bored being the dominant male?" he cooed sensually, and, in a flash, he had turned the tables on his young lover. Sesshomaru was marginally startled to find himself beneath his partner, with a thick, hard cock shoved up his ass.

"Be my bitch, boy…"

Sesshomaru moaned, thinking, _Oh yeah, he needs this party_.


	12. I'm Somehow Still Alive

Title: I'm (Somehow) Still Alive

Author: Sun

Prompt: Crunchy 3 – Moonlight Madness

Pairing: Naraku/Sesshomaru

Rating: Mature

Genre: AU, Romance, Angst, Drama

Summary: With his life over, where will he turn?

A/N: Picks up after Chapter Six: A Dying Man's View on Love

It was around midnight more than week later when Naraku finally opened his eyes. As his eyes struggled to focus on the dark room, lit only by a trace amount of moonlight spilling in through the skylight directly above the door, he tried to sit up.

"Don't," a voice said from right beside him as he tried to sit up.

Startled Naraku jumped into a sitting position – which just caused a myriad of painful sensations to run through his body. Pulling away the blanket covering him, Naraku saw that his left side was bandaged up.

"What the hell happened – Kagura?" he demanded, looking up at her.

His twin only shrugged, lighting a cigarette. "Hell if I know," she mumbled, taking a deep drag. Holding it out to him, she smiled encouragingly; Naraku took it after only a moment of consideration.

"All I know," she went on, "is that that delectable partner of yours brought you here – all beaten and bloody and full of holes. Someone put a bullet through your left lung, and it collapsed."

As Naraku puffed his sister's cigarette, he leaned back in the bed, chuckling. "Good thing my doctor sister loves me more than the syndicate, _ne_?"

Kagura snatched the cigarette back from him, glaring. Turning his head, he just smiled at her; identical sets of crimson eyes met.

"I hate you, _baka_," she told him, standing. "You should know that by now."

As she started for the door, Naraku's eyes narrowed at her. "Wait!" he called to her; she looked at him. "If you hate me, why'd you save me?"

She scoffed. "Save you? I _condemned_ you. You think you can continue on with your life like this never happened, Naraku? Sesshomaru was the one who saved your life – by telling the _oyabun_ that you're dead."

Naraku just stared at her as she went on, "I know you, Naraku. You were only the family man for Kikyou and Kanna – and Kikyou died so long ago that you could probably never really love another human being ever again." He barely heard her haughty snort. "Sesshomaru's the closest you've come to loving someone since she died and your boss – excuse me, _former_ boss – took your daughter away." Smiling, the doctor took another long pull from her cigarette, relishing the acrid-tasting smoke as it filled her lungs and calmed her. "That was probably the best move the _oyabun_'s made in a long, long time, taking that little girl away from you."

Naraku growled softly, his fists clenching the blanket. "Be quiet, Kagura," he whispered harshly.

His twin laughed practically in his face. "You would have ruined her, Naraku, and what's worse is you_ know_ it. You _know_ it, but you wanted to ruin her anyway."

He glared down at her feet as angry tears filled his eyes. "Shut up."

Kagura glared at her brother with a cruel glint in her eyes. "You're a monster, Naraku, and all you're ever good for is ruining people – you'll wreck whatever life you touch, and you won't care… No, you won't care even when they're dead! Just like Kikyou!"

Naraku threw his head up, snarling at Kagura. "I said, _shut up_!" He leapt from the bed, fingers poised and ready to take hold of her throat and throttle her until she spoke no more craziness.

A light breeze rushed through the room, and an arm caught Naraku delicately in a warm, close embrace before he could reach Kagura. Slowly and silently, Sesshomaru carried his lover and former partner back to the bed, setting him down gently.

"Kagura."

The syndicate doctor started a little at the frigid tone of Sesshomaru's voice. She stared at his back; without taking his eyes off of her brother, he told her, "Leave this place, and speak to no one of what has taken place here." When the woman didn't move, he finally glared coldly at her over his shoulder. "I said _leave_!"

Naraku pouted a little as he watched his twin scurry quickly from the room. "I wish she would die," he mumbled, slumping back against the mound of pillows and trying his best to ignore the throbbing, stabbing pain in his left side.

Sesshomaru flashed his lover a wholly uncharacteristic smile. "But, Naraku-kun… She is your one and only wombmate… Killing her would be chillingly akin to killing yourself. This Sesshomaru would hate for that to happen."

Naraku stared down at the blanket as his lover lit another cigarette for him. Taking it from the younger man by the filter, he sighed before taking a drag. "Maybe that's exactly what I'm hoping for…" he murmured.

Sesshomaru just watched him.

They were silent for a few minutes. Finally, Naraku said, "So I'm dead."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Yes."

The gunman snorted. "I must'a taught you damn good, then, _ne_? I mean, you took down Onigumo Naraku – The Swooping Spider. You must be fucking brilliant."

The younger _yakuza_ chuckled. "I must be."

Naraku glanced up at him. "So… They probably made you the new _wakagashira_, _ne_?"

There was only a moment's hesitation before Sesshomaru's answer: "_Hai_."

The gunman chuckled, sucking on his cigarette once more. It burned quickly, all the way down to the filter. "So what name did they give you finally?" he wanted to know. Sesshomaru finally met his eyes with a small smirk. "Well?" Naraku asked. "They have to give you a nickname now – you're the _oyabun_'s right-hand man!" He blinked as a slight depression settled over him. _Like I used to be_…

"The Killing Perfection."

Naraku's brows shot up into his hairline, and he whistled, flicking the demolished cigarette across the room. There was a barely audible _thunk!_ as it landed in the trash can just inside the door. "Well that's a cool one."

Sesshomaru grinned proudly. "Yes," he agreed, especially proud that his former competitor and superior thought so. "Yes, it is."


End file.
